Cephiro
by FaeofLight
Summary: ON HOLD, but I AM working on it. Four years since the attack on their world Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu gather around the Sakura tree and make one last wish. Will they be prepared for what awaits them? LH,UC,FF.
1. Reunion of Souls

So hey, this is my first fanfic for this site. I actually have a few on Sailor Moon at   
  
Moonromance.net, but yeah, newho. Have fun reading, this takes place four years after   
  
the OAV ended. Why you ask? Because Clef and the others are frickin' HOTT in the   
  
OAV. *breaths* Newho, I don't own Rayearth, other wise I would have the males that   
  
were on that show at my beck and call! Bwahahaha! Oh yeah! Before I forget, I do believe   
  
that this chapter shall be PG, but later the story will transform into PG 13 so it shall forever   
  
be known as PG13.  
  
Summary: Four years after the miraculous destruction of the Roppangi area in Tokyo, Japan,   
  
the 3 friends who saved Rayearth return to their homeland for a reunion of friendship. They   
  
meet under the cherry blossom once again. Their wish this time? To visit the world known as   
  
Cephiro. Mokona, still the fae of the tree, grants their wish and sends them off to the magical   
  
world known only as Cephiro.  
  
Cephiro  
  
Chapter One - Reunion of Souls  
  
An eighteen-year-old girl with long fiery hair walked down the busy street of   
  
Tokyo, Japan; her dark crimson eyes focused on nothing. It had been four years since she  
  
had walked down those streets, but they weren't exactly the same anymore. Hikaru Shidou   
  
walked around the scaffolding that was next to the newly remodeled shopping mall. Nothing   
  
was the same as it had originally been since the coming and going of Cephiro and the   
  
devastation it and its people had cause.  
  
Hikaru smiled as she made her way to the cherry blossom garden. They were  
  
finally going to see each other again, after four years of being separated. Hikaru was finally   
  
going to see Umi and Fuu again. She wondered if they had changed as much as she, with   
  
her long, free red hair (no long in the single braid when she was younger), standing a few  
  
inches taller, and fuller in figure. But it had not only been her outer appearance that changed,   
  
she had changed inside as well. Ever since the day she had met the mage known as Clef   
  
she had grown more mature. But war was not the only that aided her; it was also the   
  
separation of her and her friends.  
  
Her thoughts were cleared from her mind when the large cherry blossom tree  
  
came into view. She smiled and sprinted towards the tree, her eyes sparkling with tears of   
  
joy. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the trunk of the tree, feeling the bar through her  
  
simple, black, spaghetti strapped shirt. With closed eyes she recalled her memories of the   
  
tree. Umi, Fuu and her discussing the legend of the faerie; all of them promising to remain   
  
friends forever; the first sighting of the fae, Mokona (Hikaru smiled at the thought of the   
  
small pink bunny-like creature); and the last time that she had seen her friends and they  
  
had gone their separate ways.  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
Hikaru smiled brightly and rushed towards a girl with short blond hair, and   
  
green eyes the put the brightest emerald to shame dressed in jean shorts and a simple   
  
white tank top.  
  
"Fuu!" the blonde laughed as Hikaru wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Hello Hikaru," Fuu said, her voice soft and wise sounding. The two   
  
remained close together for a while longer before they released each other.  
  
"How have you been Hikaru?" Fuu asked as they walked back to the tree.  
  
"Well enough," Hikaru said, taking her place against the tree trunk, "High   
  
school is over and we're finally free."  
  
Fuu nodded and glanced up at the large branches, her eyes skimming over   
  
every branch in search of something not visible.  
  
"Looking for Mokona?"  
  
Fuu looked at her friend in surpreise, which quickly changed to a sad smile,   
  
"I was just wondering if he still lived here, granting wishes."  
  
Hikaru smiled at the thought of their bunny friend, but then her eyes   
  
caught the sight of something blue amongst the pink and white petals of the trees.  
  
"Umi?"  
  
Umi stepped out from behind a tree, her blue hair whipping behind her in   
  
the breeze, her light blue sundress billowing around the leaves of the cherry blossoms.  
  
"Hello Hikaru. Fuu," for a moment the world seemed to still as the three  
  
friends stared at each other. With in a second Hikaru had tackled the blue haired   
  
goddess, the atmosphere shifting from tense to care free.  
  
"Ack! Hi-Hikaru!" Umi choked out, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.   
  
Fuu chuckles as she watched the two friends embrace. 'Four years,' Fuu thought,   
  
her smile still playing on her lips, 'four years and things still have not changed. It's   
  
good to be back."  
  
A hand waved in front of her eyes and Umi looked at her amused, "It's   
  
okay Hikaru, she's still alive.  
  
For hours the trio sat under the tree, spending time to catch up on each other's   
  
lives. Hikaru receiving comments about her long hair, Fuu about her eyes surgery. Umi   
  
seemed to be the only one unchanged, but still just as beautiful.  
  
"Do you think Mokona is still around?" Umi asked, glancing up at the tree and   
  
placing her hand on the rough bark. Hikaru and Fuu smiled, their hearts wondering just the   
  
same.  
  
"You know what," Umi said smiling, "I wasn't to go to Cephiro. I want to see   
  
Clef and Ferio and their land."  
  
"They did say that they were going to start over again," Fuu added, "And I   
  
wouldn't mind see Ferio again.  
  
Hikaru smiled at her friends as they discussed their wishes to see the land of   
  
Cephiro and its people. Deep down she wished the same, especially to see a specific   
  
person. Her crimson eyes grew sadder as she thought about the man named Lantis. Oh now   
  
she wished to speak with him not just about what happened four years ago, but also   
  
about him. However, she could do no such thing eve if she did get to go to Cephiro. Lantis   
  
was dead after all; he had died those four years ago saving the lives of Hikaru and her friends.  
  
Umi and Fuu grew silent, their eyes cast down at the silence, her eyes shifting  
  
from the grown to the serene faces of her two friends. Upon seeing their said visages, her   
  
lips spread into a peasant smiles.   
  
"Sorry I was just thinking about four years ago," Hikaru smiling brightly to   
  
disguise her sadness, but when Fuu and Umi glanced at each other than at her she knew   
  
that she had not fooled them. Her smile faded and her eyes shifted to the pink petals of   
  
the tree that danced above her.  
  
"I wonder if Mokona can send us to Cephiro," Hikaru mumbled incoherently.   
  
Umi and Fuu looked at each other, then to their dearest friends.  
  
"Hikaru," Umi said, touching her hand to Hikaru's arm. Hikaru blinked, her   
  
eyes focusing as she looked at her friend, "we could always try wishing to go to Cephiro."  
  
Fuu raised an eyebrow, "Is that wise?"  
  
Umi smiled and nodded, "I've thought the situation over and I have found no   
  
harm in this. Either we go to Cephiro or not, and it all depends on Mokona. If we wish it   
  
and nothing happens then we go on with our lives only dreaming of Cephiro-"  
  
"And if our wish is granted?" Fuu asked calmly. Umi just shrugged.  
  
"then we end up in Cehiro where we can go looking for Clef and Ferio."  
  
Hikaru smiled and jumped up, "Let's do it!" Umi smiled and joined Hikaru.   
  
Smiling, Umi offered a hand to help Fuu up off the ground.  
  
"Come on Fuu, what have we got to lose?" Fuu smiled and took Umi's   
  
hand, standing, the girls smiled at each other.  
  
Umi took a deep breath, "I wish that we could to go to Cephiro!" the girls,   
  
with their eyes shut, waited in anticipation. Umi opened one eyes and growled. "Mokona!   
  
You sorry excuse for a bunny! Get down here!"  
  
With sweat drops dangling from the back of their heads, Fuu and Hikaru   
  
kept Umi from chopping down the tree.  
  
"Let me go, I'll pull his ears so far that they'll wrap around this tree twice!"  
  
"Umi, I don't see how threatening Mokona will bring him down from the   
  
tree," Fuu said, struggling to keep her grip on Umi's arm. She released her grip when   
  
Umi relaxed, clenching her teeth, "Besides, maybe this just isn't supposed to happen."  
  
Both girls failed to notice Hikaru's climbing the tree until she was out of sight.  
  
"Hikaru?" Umi asked, looking around the area.  
  
"Puu!"  
  
Umi looked up at the tree, her hands shifting to her hips, "I don't think   
  
you pretending to be that little fluff ball is amusing, and I must say you do a bad impression."  
  
"What are you talking about Umi?" Hikaru's head popped out amongst   
  
the petals. If they had not known Hikaru, Umi and Fuu would have mistaken her for   
  
a faerie.  
  
"Wasn't that you pretending to be Mokona?" Umi frowned when Hikaru   
  
shook her head, "Well then who did?"  
  
"Puuuuuuuuuuuu!" Umi and Fuu stepped back as an object round in shape   
  
popped out of the top of the tree and landed at their feet.  
  
"What the..."  
  
The object stood, it's ears popping up in the air. Hikaru dropped out of the   
  
tree and landed in a crouching position. Its ears perked up when it heard her stand and  
  
bounced towards her, jumping into her arms.  
  
"Mokona!" Hikaru said her voice lined with surprise. The small creature  
  
puued and jumped into Hikaru's arms. Umi and Fuu smiled and walked towards the two.   
  
Mokona jumped into Fuu's arms, then Umi's, and then back to Hikaru's.  
  
"So you have been here al along," Fuu said rubbing the top of its head. It   
  
nodded its large body and puued once again.  
  
"So did you hear our wish?" Umi asked, her hands clasped together and   
  
her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Puu!" Mokona said with excitement. Hikaru smiled and hugged it.  
  
"So you'll send us there?" Mokona smiled and jumped out of her arms.   
  
"Thank you Mokona!"  
  
Mokona nodded and frowned in concentrations. Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu   
  
smiled as they closed their eyes, feeling the power of Mokona surrounding them.   
  
The ground seemed to disintegrate beneath their feet. They opened their eyes to see  
  
that giant trees and at least ten feet above the ground surrounded them.  
  
"Aieee!" they shrieked and flailed as they plummeted towards the earth.  
  
"Ach ach ach ach!"  
  
"Ugh, Fuu, could you get off my legs?"  
  
"Sorry Umi, um Hikaru could you...ouch! Thank you."  
  
After untangling them selves they stood and looked at their surroundings.   
  
The large trees reached high above them, the greenery of the forest floor surrounding them.  
  
"Wow, this gorgeous!" Hikaru said looking at a large blue flower with a   
  
pale green lining. Fuu smiled at Hikaru, through she had grown a lot in four years she   
  
was still as innocent as ever. But her thoughts were interrupted by Umi's screams. Fuu   
  
and Hikaru whirled around and found Umi in the grasp of a monster. Its glowing gold   
  
eyes seemed to emphasize that it was evil; its three long claws didn't help either. Fuu   
  
wondered how the creature had kept form-impaling Umi, of course, she wondered   
  
if it wanted to keep from doing such a thing.  
  
"Umi!" Hikaru shouted this was all her fault. Sure Umi had wanted to go   
  
to Cephiro as well, but it had been Hikaru who had coxed Mokona into sending them   
  
there.  
  
The creature opened its wide mouth and screeched at the two girls upon   
  
the ground. It held Umi close to its chest protectively. Oh how Hikaru wished that   
  
she had a weapon.  
  
The creature continued to stare at them thoughtfully, as if examining them   
  
for any more danger. After a few more seconds a pair of large dragon-like wings   
  
stretched above its head and began flapping rapidly.  
  
"Hikaru!" The creature is taking Umi!" Fuu shouted over the loud breeze   
  
that the wings were creating, her eyes hidden behind her arm protecting them from   
  
the flying debris. But before they could do anything the creature flew high into the blue   
  
sky.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu stared after the creature as it flew away with their friend,  
  
unaware of the golden eyes watching them.  
  
  
  
Terrible. I know, but you're going to have to live for now. *smoochies* Ja ne! 


	2. The Mage Known as Clef

I'm baaaaaaack! Hehe Thanks for all the r&rs, I get this tingly feeling inside when I read the nice ones :P. Thanks Kamazova and Elisel for   
  
the amusing response. Newho, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: ...um...*runs off with Rayearth, Magic Knight Rayearth, and all the sexy men that reside in them* MINE! all MINE!...ok not  
  
really, but a girl can dream can't she?  
  
Rated PG13...don't know why, but it is.  
  
Chapter Two - The Mage Known as Clef  
  
Umi struggled continuously in the creatures grasp, occaisionally giving it a few choice words. But she remained in the creatures tight grasp forever   
  
viewing the beauty of Cephiro below her. She probably would have enjoyed it more if she 1.) wasn't being kidnapped by a large...thing; 2.) was  
  
with Hikaru and Fuu; and 3.) had shorter hair. Umi fought with her long blue hair, trying to keep it from whipping violently into her face, but failed   
  
miserably. She sighed heavily and just view the land through her strands of hair.  
  
The floating mountains in the sky caught her eye. She stared in awe as her eyes skimmed over the crystal stalagmites that protruded from the lush green  
  
grass, and the crystal blue waters that were pouering off the edge of the island. The clear liquid evaporating in the air before hitting the vast ocean below.  
  
'Umi...'  
  
Her eyes widened as she heard her name being called. She recognized that voice. An image of a pale, lavendar haired male with deep blue eyes flashed  
  
in her mind.  
  
"Clef?" She called out to the sky, waiting with anticipation for his respons. She frowned when she heard nothing, maybe she had imaged his voice. Perhaps  
  
a part of her wanted to see the powerful mage so terribly that she had imagined him speaking her name. She sighed at these thoughts and again spoke his   
  
name, "Clef...."  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The room was dar, and a single candle that was standing on a pile of books provided a dim light in the large room. By the candle, the master mage of Cephiro   
  
stared at the flickering flame, his face remained emotionless as his hand moved over the flame slowly. the yellow fire slowly turned red and formed the face of a   
  
young gril with a single long braid cascading dow n her back. The mage's lips twitched upward at the memory of the young girl. his hand moved over the flame   
  
again. The image of the girl shifted as the color of the flame shifted to green. another girl took shape in the flames, though this one had short, curly hair and simple  
  
rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. again his hand moved over the flame, which then changed to blue. The short hair of the girl straightened and grew, the face  
  
of the girl changing along with the hair.  
  
The mage's eyes softened at the sight of the image, and in his eyes there was a longing. his hand reached up and moved over the face of the girl. "Umi..." His voice  
  
carried as much longing for the girl as his blue eyes, which widened when he hear a small voice calling out his name. At first it sounded like a question, confusion traced  
  
with in the sound of the voice. But when he heard his name once again it was lined with such saddness.  
  
"Clef..."  
  
Frowning in confusion, the mage moved his hand across the flame. The image of Ryuuzaki Umi disappeared inot the dying flame. He chanted a few words and the image of   
  
a creature with large flapping wings appeared.  
  
"Liathal?" Clef's brow furrowed deeper. Why did he see one of Ascots friends when he was tracing Umi's thoughts? He should have seen Umi at a table in school, or driving  
  
her car (which is what he often saw when peering back into the world of Rayearth). He peered closer at the creatures arms, noticng that it was gripping something close to its  
  
chest protectively. His hand moved across the flame again and the image grew.  
  
"Umi!" His heart leapt for joy at the sight of the girl. Ever since Cephiro had left Rayearth, Umi and the others had not left his mind, especially Umi. when the reconstrution of   
  
Cephrio had begun his mind, heart, and body became too busy for him to concentrate on the blue haired girl. And when the reconstruction had been completed in two years   
  
he had speant his time teaching new students, studying new spells, keeping certain spells in place, providing things for Princess Emaraude and Prince Ferio, earasing Eagle's   
  
memory, and recruiting new guards. thos had defianntly kept hima dn his mind busy, but even the mast mage of Cephrio had to sleep, and with sleep came dreams, and his   
  
dreams were filled with memories of his journey to Rayearth and finding the chosen ones. The dreams always recalled the alone time in which he and Umi had shared.  
  
Clef rushed out onto his blacony, the sunlight causing him to squint. He really needed to learn how to open the windows more often. After his eyes had adjusted, he peered  
  
into the sky, wondering where Liathal was taking Umi and how she had arrived in the land.  
  
"Creature Summon!" A large griffin-like creature apparated before the mage, its black wings stretching high above its head. clef jumped on its back and informed the   
  
creature that they were going to find Liathel. The creatures nodded and they took off in the direction of Liathel and Umi. Within ten minutes they had caught up to the two,  
  
headed in the direction of Ascot's home. They sped up and floated in front of Liathel, cutting it off.  
  
"Liathel!" Clef called to it, standing so that the careature and Umi would know who was speaking. his black robes billowed in the strong breeze that was created by the   
  
creatures wins. Liathal Halted and a low grubling noice echoed from its throat. "Where are you talking the girl?" Again a low rumbling was heard from the creature's throat.  
  
Clef sighed and shook his head. "If Ascot is so lonely than he should join the others and I at the caslte."  
  
Umi, who had been struggling to get a view of Clef, froze. He had said Ascot. memories of a tiny, brown haired, amber eyed child flooded into her mind. Memories of him   
  
trying to kill her and clef, the battles that had insued, and his death. That is why hse froze. Ascot was dead. How could a dead person be lonely?  
  
Umi's confused eyes looked up at Clef, silently asking the quesiton "How?" His baby blues turned and peered into hers.   
  
'I shall explain later,' a voice echoed in her mind. She was slightly startled at first, but the beast tightening its hold on her brought her out of it quickly. With anger in her eyes,  
  
she glared up at the beast and shouted, "Hey! I'm still down here you know! Meanign I need air, meaning you shouldn't squeeze me lungs! You got that buster?"  
  
This time it was the beasts turn to look shocked , but not shocked enough to drop her, which is what she had hoped it would do. She clenched her teeth in anger as it stared  
  
down at her with its coal colored eyes. Why couldn't that stupid thing just drop her so that Clef could save her and take her back to his castle and they could talk about how   
  
much they missed eachother. But noooooo, the stupid thing had to keep holding on to her and take her to a dead kid. What luck she had!  
  
The creature had recovered from its shock and decided it did not enjoy Clef's presence anymore. It raised its three fingered hand and shot a ball of ice at him. Clef and his companion  
  
dodged it easily, but while he had been busy dodging it, the creature was flying off towards a forest the covered a very small section of the continent. Clef growled in frustration as he   
  
watched the creature fly into the green depths below. He definintly despised the forest in which Princess Emeraude had gived to Ascot, a forest in which only he and his friends could enter  
  
and use magic. Because of this Clef was unable to use any of his spells to search for the location of Ascot's home or Umi.  
  
Clef motioned for his creature to find its way home when he realized something. Umi was in Cephiro (something quite obvious) which also meant that there was a chance that Hikaru and Fuu were  
  
there. Clef glanced back at the forest. Umi would be safe with Ascot, it was not as if he could kill her, after all it was another spell in which the princess had cast on the forest. No violence shall  
  
occur in those woods for all eternity. How that spell was supposed to remain over the lush forest, was beyond Clef, but he was not about to ask the princess.  
  
Clearing his thoughts from his head, he informed his companion that he wished to find the other two girls of Rayearth. The creature smiled (in its birdish way) and headed in the direction in which  
  
Liathel had come. It was possible that the girls were still there, if they were they could perhaps retrieve Umi from Ascot's home. Cephiro was definantly going to become interesting.  
  
()()()()()()()  
  
:P Yeah i know, it sucks...but oh well. I tried. R&R please! 


	3. A Familiar Face

Hey hey all! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews you ppl rock!   
  
I don't own any of the charcters from rayearht, but i've concluded that I can purchase the men as my own personal whores on ebay.  
  
*******  
  
Chapter...uh...oh yeah! 3  
  
A familiar Face  
  
Hikaru grunted as she pushed a large brance out of thw ay and held it in place while Fuu passed.  
  
"Thanks Hikaru," Fuu said, helping her put the brance back, making sure that it did not bounce back and strick them in their backs. Wiping sweat from their faces, they continued to walk forward, deteremined to find their friend. After about another three hours, Fuu and Hikarucollapsed against one of the large trees.  
  
"I think that we shoudl rest for a while," Fuu said through heavy breaths, her eelids sliding over her green eyes, sleep calling to her.   
  
Hikaru nodded, her eyes closed as well. "We'll just rest here a bit. Hey Fuu, do you...smell....that...?"  
  
Unaware to the now sleeping girls, a single glowing eye was watchign them intently, its hunger steadily growing as it hovered over them. Patiently it waited, its excitement enlarging as it watched its fumes take affect. When it was sure that the girls were asleep it crawled out from its hiding place amongst the trees, inching closer to its prey. The sunlight that was piercing through the trees, bounced off the thin green body of what appeared to be a large plant. Its narrow mouth spread apart, the thick blue liquid that swam in the depths of its mouth slipped over the edge of its lip, past is sharpened green teeth, and onto the foliage below. With in seconds the earth had disolved in the bubbly blue slime and left a long, dark hole, showing no witness its deadly venom. Except for a pair of amber eyes that were following its movements caustiously.  
  
The green haired swordsman waited until the creature was but eith feet away from the unconscious figures before he attacked. His long thick sword glinted in the splotches of light as he jumped through the air and rammed it into the back of the creatures "head". With a smirk the man stood, surveying the limp body behind him. his eyes, however, shifted to the two girls lying at the base of the tree and his smirk faded. He walked over to them and knelt next to Fuu, placing his white, gloved hand on her cheek.  
  
"Fuu..." he said softly, and to his great surprise her eyes shot open. Fuu's cheeks grew pink as her eyes focused and realized that the man she had not seen in four years, the one who had tried to kill her, and had tried to save her, was touching her cheek and watching her closely.  
  
"Hello Ferio."  
  
"I see you finally came to visit." The smile returing to his lips, he helped her up and let her tend to Hikaru. His eyes looked her up and down as she fretted over her unconscious friend. He was definitely pleased with the sight he saw even though he was slightly thrown off by the style of clothing which was dawned upon her body.  
  
"Ugh, my head hurts." Ferio heard Hikaru say as Fuu assisted her in standing . When she could ramain on her feet on her own she looked up at Ferio and smiled. "Ferio!" Normally she would have rushed to him, extatc for a familiar face; however, shecontained herself and remanied where she was.  
  
"Hey Hikaru. I see you got into trouble when you first got here,"Ferio said, motioning to the headless creature behind him. the girls looked shocked at first, but soon their faces shifted to that of great saddness. Ferio's green eyebrows creased at their actions then finally he noticed that the third member of their trio was missing. "Where's blue hair?"  
  
"When we arrived here a large creature captured Umi and flew off," Fuu said, her eyes staring at her folded hands, "We've been trying to follow it for the past few hours. But then we fell asleep and you found us."  
  
Ferio frowned thorughtuflly. There had not been any wild demons for quite sometime, except for the Forest of Silence, and that was far from where they were.  
  
'Ferio' At the sound of the Master Mage's voice, Ferio becam attentive, his back straightening as his thoughts turned to the converstation.   
  
'Yes Master Mage?' Ferio asked, sending his throughts through the invisible connect that they had.   
  
'Umi is here in Cephiro and Liathel is taking her to Ascot's as we speak.'  
  
'Ascot?! But why would he-'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
"Ferio, what's going on?" Fuu asked, her head tilted to one side in curiosity. Ferio smiled and told her not to worry before he returned to his thoughts.  
  
'Master Mage, Hikaru and Fuu are here as well. Since you cannot enter the forest should I take them to retrieve Umi?' The girls watched Ferio with great interest as his eyes closed and he waited for the mage's response.  
  
'No, bring them here, they are not equiped for such a mission. I will send the Captain of the Guards to fetch Umi.' Ferio raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
'Is that such a wise idea? That would be leaving my sister vulnerable.' Ferio smiled as he imagined the mage shaking his lavendar head.  
  
'She will not be left vulnerable, you forget the other guards, and your sister is quite capable of taking care of herself. Besides it would be better for Lafarga to get her from Ascot. I'm sure that they all have questions that need to be answered before they can enjoy their visit here on Cephiro. Just bring the other two here. I will send Lafarga out immediatly and we can await his return.'  
  
Ferio nodded and closed the connection. He turned to the girls and smiled. "Well we should be on our way, we're going to head to the castle and wait for Umi to arrive there. Master Mage Clef has sent Lafarga after her."  
  
At the mention of the mage, both girls smile brightly. "How is Clef?" Hikaru asked excitedly as they made their way through the woods. Ferio smiled, "As fine as one can be when you are the most powerful magic user besides the pillar."  
  
"The pillar?" Hikaru asked with a confused look.  
  
"Yes, Princess Emaruade."  
  
"Oh, I thought she was just the leader of the spirits?" Fuu said thoughtfully, trying to recall all that had been discussed about Cephiro those few years ago. She glanced at Ferio and noticed a saddened look had adorned his visage. "What's the matter Ferio?"   
  
He forced himself to smile and kept to himself the changes that had occured in Cephiro since it had returned to its beautiful self. He knew that the mage wished to discuss these things with the girls, even though they were not part of the Cephirian culture. But just as they had been the chosen in Rayearth, they were the chosen in Cephiro, something that the mage would also have to inform them of.  
  
"Nothing's the matter, I'm just delved deep into my thoughts," he said smiling at the two, "Come on, we must hurry to the castle, the mage is anticipating your arrival."  
  
****  
  
Ok, not as long as I wanted it to be... and I edited it, but not enough. Oh well. Untill next time, Ja ne! 


	4. Dead Boy Walkin'

Ok, i Completely confused myself when writing the third chapter. Apparently the mage was going to go find hikaru and fuu, but in the next chapter...he asks ferio to bring them to the castle. It's ok though! I'm going to fix it. Basically Clef messaged Ferio and found out he was with the girls and went back to the castle. It's all good!  
  
PS I don't own Rayearth. *weeps and is held by the men of Rayearth* sniff...i love you guys!  
  
******  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Dead Boy Walkin'  
  
******  
  
Umi had been traveling with the creature known as Laithel for about ten minute. The creature apparently found it amusing to tease her by flying really low to the trees branches and then pulling her up abruptly, keeping her from damage. It apparently wanted revenge for her earlier comments.   
  
She sighed in relief as she spotted a thatched roof protruding from the green leaves. They were almost there. She wasn't happy, or excited that they had arrived, but more along the lines of relieved. She would no longer have to deal with Liathel threatening to impale her body on a tree branch. The bird, pig-thing floated above the clearing beside the hut, obviously made so that Ascots creatures could land safely without scratching their wings. She squealed when the thing released her, her fall only seven feet from the ground, but that was still pretty far for her. She landed with a soft thud and rolled onto her back, trying to soften the blow. When she saw that the thing was leaving she scurried to her feet and made a dash for the woods.   
  
She yelped when she smacked into an invisible barrior and landed on her butt. Cursing, she stood again and bounded on the invisible wall. With each contact her her fist, the small orb glowed green.   
  
'This is just great. Not only to I get kidnapped with in the first five minutes of my visit and pigeon mailed to some dead kid, but now I'm trapped in a cage I can only see if I pound it to death. This is NOT a good day for me!" Umi yelled to no one in particular. She whipped around quickly as a chuckle echoed through the clearing. "Whose there?!" She screamed, her hands tightened into fists.  
  
"Still has fiesty as ever I see," A deep voice said from behin her. She whipped around and tried to punch the figure, but she had forgotten about the barried. She yelped and gripped her fist in pain. She looked up and glared at the person in front of her feet to head. The tall figure was dressed in a white trench coat trimmed with gold. An oddly shapped white and gold-trimmed cap to match, black pants, pointy goldish shoes, and brown hair the fell lightly over his eyes, keeping them from view. There was something familiar about him, but she couldn't quite remember. Everything about the outfit was familiar, just...larger.  
  
"Ascot?!" Umi shrieked when she realized that it was him who had been standing in front of her. She put her hand low to the ground to indicate his original hight, and then moved it high into the air to match how tall he was now. She repeated this movement for a while before she stared at him once again. "How? Why?" She put her hand on her head and shook her blue locks. If she hadn't gotten a headache from her past events, she definitely had one now. Not only was the kid who tried to kill her four years ago and died summoning monsters to bring who to him, but now he had grown and looked to be about her age, if not older. "Why are you alive?" She managed to get out. Ascot smiled and chortled a bit, this frightened her. From what she remembered of Ascot, he usually smiled when he had either: done something devious (which he had by kidnapping Umi), or was plotting to do something.  
  
"Is that such a way to greet someone you killed so many years ago?" He asked, mockery lining his voice. Umi's face hardned and she glared at him.  
  
"I didn't kill you, Ascot. You killed yourself by becoming something so evil." Her words seemed to cut deep, for the smile was wiped from his lips and his posture striaghtened.  
  
"I did it for the Princess-"  
  
"You did it for power, for yourself! To become something better than others!" Umi interrupted. Again, her words had struck somthing deep. She, of course, was correct in her assumption. He had given into the darkness so that he could prove his worth to the Princess, that he was better then his once brother, Ferio, and that he could defeat Umi and her Deity, Ceres. "Why are you alive Ascot?" She demanded in a low voice. Again he smiled and turned his back to her. She was not ready for the answer that he would provide. He knew that she had just arrived in the land of Cephiro when his friend had plucked her from the forest. He was proud of how his magical abilities had grown since he had been revived. He could even pick up the presence of a specific person before the master mage, therefore proving himself the better. But he knew that he could not tell her of what had happened in the land made a new. That, he agreed, could only be done by the mage, or the Princess. No one was to know that she had given almost all of her power to revive the destroyed population of Cephiro, the population in which they had wiped out themselves. No one was to know that Eagle was on another world, that Ferio had taken his place as prince, and that the only one who did not regain their lives was Zagato. No one except the Princess, Clef, he, and the others that had gone to Rayearth (with the exception of Eagle who was never to remember that he was once Prince and had tried to destroy the known worlds). All of them had come into the acceptance of this new reality except for Alcyone, who had become a hermit to study her magic alone.   
  
"Answer me Ascot!" Umi yelled at him, her fists pounding on the barrier. He sighed in exasperation, wondering why he had brought her to his home, his place of solitude. Then he remembered. When he had been brought back to life the first thing he had thought of was Umi and the pain that she had caused him. He wanted revenge, he wanted to make her suffer. He whipped around "Kaji!" he shouted, raising his hand into the air and summoning flames into the barrior the held Umi. Her blue eyes grew wide in shock and fear as the flames surrounded her. But to her surprise the flame did not burn her, they didn't even feel hot.   
  
'An illusion?' she asked herself. She moved her hands through the flames and smiled in relief. Ascot, however, cursed heavily in his thoughts. He had forgotten about the heiwana spell that had been cast over his forest. He was powerless. Well only his good spells were useless now ( the few he knew).   
  
"You tried to burn me didn't you," Umi asked, her blue eyes the color of ice. "How dare you!"  
  
Ascot rolled his eyes and lowered the barrior, "It's not like it would have harmed you at all. There's a spell over my forest to keep anything violent from happening." His voice was dull and filled with boredom. He couldn't exact his revenge, he was going to have to live out his life without ever fulfilling it. He cursed again and made his way toward his hut, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Fate had given him a chance to exact his revange, and had taken it away just as quickly.   
  
Umi fell to the ground since she had been resting against the barrior when Ascot had lowered it. "Ich!" She stood up and dusted off her clothes and stared after Ascot's retreating form. "Hey! Are you just going to leave me out here?"  
  
Ascot stopped and yelled over his shoulder, "Well since I can get my revenge spell wise, I might as well leave you out here to parish." Umi stared at him in shock. She was like his discard rag doll.  
  
"You little sorry excuse for a sleeze ball!" Umi yelled after him, "First you take the efforts to have me kidnapped, now, since your little plan for revenge (and unnecessary revenge) failed, your just going to discard me and leave me here for the forest to do your job? You are lower than the last time I saw you. You don't even have darkness to back you this time, you slimey-faced, monster using, basterd!" Ascot turned and glared at her, his amber eyes visible for once. Umi just stared at him, a look of shock decorating her face. She definitely didn't mean all those words she had said...well some she did.  
  
Ascot wasn't sure what to say, what to do. He wasn't sure whether he should have laughed at her fieble attempts to insult him and make him feel guilty, or just ignore her and return to his home.  
  
"I can't do anything to you, and I don't want to do anything for you. Leave me be. I never want to hear or see you again." With those words passed, Ascot entered his home and closed the door. Umi stared at the black door for a moment, not quite sure what to do. She knew that it was no use to persue him, that he was better left alone in his bitterness. There was nothing to be done about the situation. She sighed heavily and looked at her surroundings. She had to pick a direction to go first. But before she could make a decision a large figure burst from the woods and rushed towards her. The only thing she could do? Stare in shock as the seven foot man stopped before her.  
  
"Umi?"  
  
*****  
  
YAY! Fin. I think it's longer than I planned...actually I didn't plan it at all. But oh well. *drags Clef and the other boys off to the kitchen* We have some cooking to do. Ja ne! 


	5. And So We Learn

Wheeee! Ok i'm done. Don't own Rayearth.... *eyes gentlemen of Cephiro and Weeps* I want them soooo bad!!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5 - And so we Learn  
  
"Umi?" a deep voice asked her. Umi blinked and nodded slowly, she wasn't quite sure what was going on anymore, and she had eternally given up hope trying. The tall figure stepped out of the shadows that had been cover the mysterious figures face. She wasn't sure where the shadow was coming from since they were in an open field, but she gave up trying to figure out the mysterious things of this world when she saw a boy that was supposed to be dead, grown up and walking around.   
  
"I was sent by Master Mage Clef to retrieve you, I am Lafarga." Thoughts tossed aside, Umi jumped for joy. Clef had sent someone after her. It didn't matter that if there hadn't been a spell over the forest she would be dead right now; all that mattered was that she was going to be rescued, and not trampled on by the oversized man in funky armor. The blonde haired, blue eyed man stood at ease and sheathed his sword after he surveyed the area and saw no danger. He looked at the small, blue haired girl before him and he suddenly understood why Clef had been so fascinated by her. "Follow me, we will be going to the Master Mage's castle. You're friends will be awaiting you." Lafarga scanned the area around them once more before he turned and made his way towards the woods, ignoring the exstatic girl behind him. Umi, suddenly noticing that Lafarga was leaving, scurried after him, excitment that she would be reunited with her friends and Clef, still fresh in her blood.   
  
As they traveled through the woods, Umi's blue eyes glanced occasionally at Lafarga. He reminded her of Lantis: tall, mysterious, quiet. He just lacked the dark quality. Lafarga, feeling her eyes upon him, looked down at her and smiled. "Is there something I can help you with while we travel?"  
  
Umi's smile widened, she hadn't gotten a chance to ask anything since she had arrived. Well, she had, but all of her questions had remained unanswered.   
  
***  
  
Hikaru and Fuu stared at the tall structure in front of them. The castle seemed to be made out of crystal with three towers protruding from the earth in the center of it, connected by, what appeared to be a crown. Ferio eyed them both curiously, a smile on his lips. For some reason he loved it when people had that reaction when they saw the Master Mage's castle. Maybe it was pride, he had, after all, suggested that the mage get his own castle and stop harrasing the fortress. "Shall we enter or just stare at the castle all day?" Ferio asked, humor dancing in his voice. Hikaru continued to stare in amazement, her head nodding slowly. Fuu, on the other hand, looked at Ferio and smiled.   
  
"Thank you Ferio." Ferio smiled and nodded to to blonde before walking towards the large opening at the base of the crystalized castle, Fuu and Hikaru close behind him. They walked through the empty great hall, only hearing their footsteps. Finally they came upon a set of large double doors made of gold, or what appeared to be gold. Scattered about the door were various colored gems like the ones that were worn upon Ferio's attire. Ferio knocked twice before the doors opened slowly. The three were greated by a bright white light as they entered the large room. They saw, after their eyes adjusted to the light, a throne sitting in the distance and a black robed figure sitting on it. The figure stood and walked towards the three. Ferio bowed his green head and smiled. "Hikaru and Fuu Master mage."  
  
Clef smiled as he looked up on the two girls, his blue eyes scanning their bodies. Though he was confused by their odd clothing he showed no sign, only happiness. He felt much better now that he had gotten word from some of the nymphs of the wood that Umi was traveling toward the castle with Lafarga. "It's good to see you again Hikaru. Fuu." Hikaru, who seemed to return to a 14 year old girl, made a mad dash toward Clef. She wrapped her arms around the Master Mage's waist and smiled happily. Clef, who had been shocked at first, returned the smile and the embrace.   
  
"I'm glad to see you too Clef." Fuu said approaching the two. Hikaru released Clef and stood next to Fuu. Clef turned to Ferio, "What all have you told them."  
  
"Not much. There is little they know of the current situatioin of Cephiro."  
  
Hikaru looked from Clef to Ferio, "Is Cephiro in trouble again?"  
  
Clef shook his head and smiled, "No, Cephiro is all right. There is no need to worry. But status' have changed. Cephrio has changed. Come, follow me. We will go to the dining hall and eat while we wait for Umi. She is being guided here by one of the royal guards." Clef lead the way towards a smaller room. A narrow table was placed in the center of the room which had large windows on one of the walls, looking out to the sea. They took their seats and waited patiently for their food to arrive.   
  
"So what is this about Cephiro changing?" Fuu asked as she looked around the room, stunned by its simple beauty.   
  
"When Cephiro returned to its rightful home, we started over, as we said we would, "Clef explained, " But Prince Eagle was still not pleased. He could not accept the forgivness that the people of Cephiro offered. He went mad from the guilt. So, before the entire population of Cephiro was brought back to life the Princess and I erased Eagle's memories and sent him to a neighboring planet where he could live his life in peace, without the guilt. But the people of Cephiro did not want the Princess to be the only royalty left, they wanted someone who could work with the people at all times, not just pray for them-"  
  
"The people of Cephiro wanted someone to connect with." Fuu stated. Clef nodded. She understood. It was easy to still love the princess, the one that brought her people peace, but it was still hard to not be able to see someone who knew what was going on in side and outside the kingdom.   
  
"So we assigned a new prince. Ferio became Emeraude's little brother by her request. And so Ferio became the prince of Ferio."   
  
Hikaru and Fuu stared at him, but he only smiled and waved the matter away, "We should go on to more important things Clef."   
  
"So that solved the problem of Eagle and a liason for the people, but Emeraude still felt guilty about the lives that were lost during the battle between Rayearth and the mages of Cephiro. So, with time and a lot of power, Emeraude brought back the lives that were lost during the battles. Alcyone, Ascot, the people of Cephiro, and Lantis."   
  
"Lantis," Hikaru mumbled. She remembered him, how much she had felt safe around him. Where was he now? She wondered.   
  
"What about Zagato?" Fuu asked cautiously.   
  
Clef only shook his head, "The Princess did not want to bring Zagato back for many reasons. All of them personal."  
  
"So Zagato remains dead?" Hikaru asked.   
  
Clef and Ferio nodded.   
  
"Many things did change here, "Fuu said thoughtfully, " What of Alcyone and Ascot? Why are they not here with you in the Castle? Or with the Princess in her fortress?"  
  
"Alcyone could not handle the guilt either, but she would not allow us to erase her memory. She told us that she wanted to live with the memories she had, that she did not want to live another life, "Ferio said, his voice steady and calm. "But I don't think those are her true reasons. Even before the battles that Cephiro had, Alcyone was a very dangerous sorceress."  
  
"Ferio you cannot prove your accusations," Clef warned.  
  
"I don't plan on proving them. Alcyone is far from here, a hermit is the volcanic lands. And as long as she remains away from the people and my sister, then I do not plan to persue her," Ferio stated calmly, but traces of anger could be heard. Gold eyes met blue and they stared at eachother intently   
  
"What about Ascot?" Fuu asked, breaking that stare that the two men had started.  
  
Clef lowered his head, "Ascot remains in an enchanted forest. When he had been revived parts of the evil that had taken control of him when he was on Rayearth were still alive with in his body. The princess still wished for him to remain alive, so she banished him to a magical forest, one in which no violence can take place. He can only leave it when he wished to come to the fortess or castle, without ill will." Clef said, "That is where Umi was. That demon that had taken her from your presence belong to Ascot. I don't know why he wanted her there, but Lafarga is bringing her back safely."  
  
"She was part of the reason he became evil," Fuu said, "While on Rayearth Umi had defeated Ascot in battle, just before he had fallen to temptation."  
  
Clef closed his eyes and nodded, "That seems to be a good answer."  
  
Hikaru remained silent during this time, her thoughts unclear to even herself. But when there was a heavy pounding on a floor above them, she became alive. "What was that?"  
  
Clef seemed to twitch, "I'm going to kill that little fluff ball."  
  
The girls looked at each other confused. Rarely had they seen Clef get anger, in fact they hadn't seen it at all.  
  
"Fluff ball?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Mokona."  
  
"Mokona?! What is he doing here?"  
  
"He lives here, and he is probably destroying my office as we speak," Clef said standing. Though their food had not arrived he was not going to wait till he was well fed to catch the fae in the criminal act. "If you wish, you may remain here and await your food, I'm going to go stuff that Fae is it's the last thing I do." With a swish of his black cloak Clef left the room.  
  
"I thought Mokona lived on Earth, in the Cherry tree?" Hikaru said to Fuu, who shrugged in response.  
  
"Mokona is a Fae, obviously, but he can travel between the dimensions, "Ferio offered, " But he mostly lives in Cephiro. Before Cephiro had invaded Rayearth, Mokona lived in the Castle with the Master mage. But, because Mokona can sense dangers, he disappeared to the other side, to find you three."  
  
Fuu and Hikaru stared at the green haired prince. They definitley had a lot to learn about the complicated ways of Cephiro. they only hoped they had enough time to learn it all.  
  
*****  
  
*breaths heavily*  
  
Done. I apologize for the long wait. I had some important things to do. Play practice, play, homework, procrastination, etc. until next time! Ja 


	6. Of Voices and Shadows

Wheeeee! Next chapter. I'm sure those who apparently love this fic are excited, you can't wait to keep reading, in fact you're probably skipping over this disclaimer so that you can get straight to the story. Well let me tell you, you're missing alot of fun. You know, because you're not reading this wonderful piece of writing. I'm testing you right now you know, to see how long you can last before you skip over this somemore. you want to know why I'm testing you? Because I'm bored and I want to know how much you want this information that I'm going to share with you. I guess I'll tell you now. The information that I am supposed to be tellin gyou is this. I was asked as to why Ascot had golden eyes and not green, like in the series. Well the answer is this, the OAV is obviously different, so, because they were probably bored and didn't like Ascots natural eye color, they gave him contacts. Yes he is evil. Well he wasn't evil in the OAV it's just that he got up on the wrong isde of the bed and made a deal with some evil spirit and then became evil. There will be sections, if not chapters, of each character's romances, don't worry, I may even put a Mokona/Primeria one..hehe j/k. Now, I'm writing the rest of this on whim, so if Lantis is in this chapter...than I didn't know aobut it until I got there. All right, i'm done. Read oh my devoted readers and be joyful!!  
  
Disclaimer: MINE! MY OWN! *grabs the sexy men of Rayearth* My preciouseses!  
  
****  
  
Chapter 6 - Of Voices and Shadows  
  
Umi sighed as she leaned against a large stone the was embedded in the dry ground, surrounded by the foliage of the forest. She was all for saving the rain forest and drowing in it's beauty, but this was too much. There was too much green, too much plant life, not enough Wal marts. She sighed and wiped off what little sweat she had beading on her forehead. Lafarga was off scouting the area ahead. Apparently he had arrived via summoned beast. The beast, after delivering Lafarga, at departed and left the two to walk back to the castle without a ride. She didn't really mind the walk, she was used to it in fact, it was the part in which it would take her longer to get to Clef and the others. They were probably all seated in the cool castle, eating a feast that had been prepared for them...No! she needed to stop thinking about Clef..and food. Umi grunted as she pushed herself off the rock and crossed her arms over her shoulder. She wished that Lafarga would return soon.  
  
Just as the though had crossed her mind Lafarga appeared out of the trees, the shadows of the leaves dancing across his armor. Umi smiled and ran up to him.  
  
"Tell me you have food!" Lafarga smiled and lifted a dead bird whose bright yellow feathers were falling away from the deep red gash in its midback. Normally Umi would have been disgusted by this site, but she had grown up, and she was hungry. "Ugh, I love you! Bring on the grub!" She said excitedly, jumping up and down. Lafarga shook his head before placing their food at the base of a tree. He soon busied himself with making a fire, planning on when they would get back to the castle. It was already late in the day and since the forest was protected it was the safest place to be in the night. Umi returned with a few branches and leaves, which surprised Lafarga, he had not thought that she would think so far as to provide would for the fire.   
  
Umi looked at Lafarga quizzically before noticing that he was looking at the sticks in her hands. She sighed and stuck her nose in the air, "Really Lafarga, did you think that I was so stupid that I wouldn't know to collect fire wood? Men!"  
  
"I apologize, " he said, his deep voice filled with laughter.  
  
***  
  
Hikaru sighed in pleasure as she walked through the brightly lite halls of the castle, her eyes peering through the windows that were twice her size, her eyes focusing on the forests. She frowned and stopped walking when she saw smoke in the distance. She approached the window, placing her hand on the frame for supports since the windows didn't have glass or any sort of protection. She could spy, just below the column of black smoke, a dark brown peek, perhaps a volcano. Hikaru's red eyes focused on the peek, hyponotised by the dark clouds emitting from it.  
  
'Shishino Kaji, former home of the spirit Lexus.'  
  
Hikaru, still mesmorized by the volcano in the distance, did not turn around at the sound of the deep voice so close behind her.  
  
'It calls to you doesn't it? It speaks your name and wills you to it.'  
  
Hikaru's eyes slowly grew blank, losing their lustrous color as the voice continued to speak to her.  
  
'Go to it, speak with it. It has secrets that need to be told, secrets about -'  
  
"Hikaru!"  
  
Another voice pulled her out of her daze. She whipped around to see Clef standing behind her. She smiled, remembering nothing of the voice that was speaking to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Clef! I thought you were finding Mokona?"  
  
Clef's eyebrows were knitted together in concern and fear, "Hikaru what were you doing so close to the window?" She tilted her head to one side in confusion, asking him what he meant. He only shook his head in response, "Never mind, night will be arriving soon. I thought you should see where your room is located before I retire to my courters."   
  
"Of course, Clef," Hikaru said cheerfully, walking in the direction that he pointed to. As she walked down the hall, carefree like she was when she was a child, Clef's ice blue eyes peered into the shadows that occupied the corners of the hall.  
  
'You may want to watch her,' thought Clef, his own words echoing in his own mind.  
  
'I plan to.' a deep voice echoed in his mind. Clef's eyes narrowed as he watched a tall form move in the shadow then disappear. He nodded to himself before following after Hikaru's fading form.  
  
******  
  
Fuu sat in her room on her bed, her hand unconsciously rubbing the soft green comforter that lay on top of the bed. Her thoughts were split. One set of thoughts were concentrating on the home she left behind, another on Umi and how safe she might be, and the last part... A soft knock rapped her door, ripping her from her thoughts. She looked up at the door, staring at it for a moment, her eyes not really seeing the carvings that decorated the back of it. Again there was a knock and this time she responded.  
  
"Come in," she said loud enough for the person to hear. She was still in her clothes from home, having not changed into the sleeping garments that had been lying on the bed when she walked in. The door gave a short squeel as it was forced open before Ferio walked through it. Fuu smiled and stood, "Ferio! I didn't expect you." Ferio bowed his head, his golden eyes looking at the ground before returning to Fuu's green eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say, I'm glad to see you safe and sound."  
  
"But you already said that."  
  
"I know, but I wanted to tell you it once more. I truely am glad that you're here as well," Silence greeted them like a happy puppy did its master, their eyes staring into each other.  
  
"We have a lot to catch up on," Fuu said with a smile, breaking the silence and motioning for Ferio to take a seat on her bed. Ferio smiled and closed the door before sittin onthe edge of the bed.  
  
"Not only do we need to catch up, but we need to get to know each other."  
  
***  
  
Hikaru hummed to herself as she watched her reflection in the mirror, her arm moving up and down as it moved the brush in her hand to move through her red hair. She sighed as she put the brush down and stood. She stretched and pulled back the covers of the bed, slipping underneath their blanket of warmth. She was definitley glad that she had taken Clef's advice to go to sleep early, especially because of the change in environment. As she lay there, her red hair surrounding her head like a halo of fire, her thoughts wandered to Lantis, her knight in shining armor that had died four years before. Clef had told them that all of Cephiro was brought back to life, but what aobut Lantis? She had not seen him since she had arrived. Of course, it was a rather large planet, he could be anywhere. Yawning, Hikaru's eyes closed and she silently slept, unaware of the violet eyes that were watching her sleeping form from the shadows. The figure stood there a moment longer before turning and dissolving into the shadows. He wanted to watch her at all times, to be sure that nothing would happen to her, but even he needed sleep sometimes.   
  
*********  
  
All righty! It's done. I'm sure you all have guess who that tall, dark, and handsome man watching Hikaru is...sigh its so sad with things aren't mysteries. But i bet you thought the guy talking to her before was him didn't you! Well, I apologize for all the spelling mistakes and taking so long, but you wanted it to be good didn't you? Smoochies and love sweets! Ja ne. 


	7. A Siren's Song

All right, I'm back with more. You know, in all honesty I have no idea where this story is going, it's as much of a surprise to you as it is to me. ...or is it to me as it is to you...ANY way to the story, I swear to you that there will be action...somewhere prolly in chapter 37...dear lord I hope it doesn't get that long. I love the story, but not that much.   
  
I don't own....*eyes the men*...well I might one day when I can affored them. But until now I don't own Rayearth.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7 - A Siren's Song  
  
Umi and Larfarga walked along the shore, the sound of the waves striking the cliff wall in the distance bringing comfort to Umi. She had always been comfortable in water, even more comfortable when the water belonged to the sea. It always called to her, whispered her name as it reached for her, stretching across the sands only to retreat back to its home. But for some reason she found the call to be stronger here in the Land of Cephiro, than on Earth. Lafarga kept walking, not noticing that Umi had stopped and stared at the sea before her.   
  
"Mizu Ryu, where Ceres dwelled at one time," A slick voice whispered into Umi's ear. Her blue eyes glazed over, her feet moving her toward the sea. The water crashed onto the beach and reached for her. "Go to it, be with Ceres once more." Umi nodded, stretcher her arm before her as if to reach for something. But Lafarga grabbed the side of her arms and pulled her away from the water. The salty liquid seemed to stretch even further, to pluck Umi from Lafargar's grasp, but it failed as he carried her further from the ocean.  
  
"Lafarga? What are you doing?" Umi asked, her eyes gaining their luster and searching the area around her.   
  
"You were headed out to sea in a sort of daze," Lafarga said, gently setting her down.  
  
Umi frowned and apologized, her confused gaze shifting back to the roaring waves. Lafarga shook his head and smiled, "I just did not think it wise to go for a swim when so close to the Castle." Umi looked up at him with excitment.  
  
"Really?" She asked, Lafarga nodded, his smile widening. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed Lafarga's arm and literally dragged him towards the castle. She would soon be with Hikaru and Fuu, even Clef.  
  
***  
  
Hikaru walked through the halls that were flooded with sunlight, her eyes focused straight ahead. She was going to ask Clef about Lantis today, she had to know. Did he remain deceased like Zagato or had Emeraude granted him life? She approached the doors that lead to Clef's office, her pace slowing as she lost confidence. What if her question caused Clef to become angry with her and throw her out into the unknown land to be swallowed by a monstrous thing that haunted the surrounding land? She took a deep breath and knocked lightly on the door. She would go through with this, she would ask Clef about Lantis she would...the door slowly opened and Clef's voice could be heard.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Hikaru stepped through the door way and was greeted by a dimly lit room. Her eyes looked around, staring at the number of books that decorated the walls and were stacked all over the room. She had forgotten that he was male. Wizard or no he was bound to be messy and disorganized. "Um Clef?" She asked, unable to find the handsome man through the books. She had seen his large staff over the tops of the books, but it was alone, its master's hand not grasping it.   
  
"I am over here Hikaru." She followed the voice out to the balcony. She squinted as the sun greeted her happily. She smiled when she saw Clef standing near the edge of the balcony, his black robes flowling behing him in the strong, but warm breeze. She stood beside him and looked out over the land, the trees covering almost every inch of land below them. How beautiful this land was, perhaps Earth had once looked like this, before machines and factories were built. "Beautiful isn't it," Clef said, his eyes remaining on the sea in the distance.  
  
"She'll be here Clef," Hikaru said, smiling as Clef looked over at her in confused shock. But upon seeing her warm smile his appearance softened. He nodded and continued to look out over the land.   
  
"You have a question?" Clef asked, his hands hidden under his robes. Hikaru nodded, a concerned look washing over her visage, "No I will not punish you for asking a question Hikaru." Clef said, looking at her with a gentle smile. Hikaru returned it before looking at her feet.  
  
"I was wonder, if everyone's life was returned to them, where is Lantis?"   
  
Silence greated them and Hikaru became nervous. She looked up at Clef and saw a look of concentration grace his features.   
  
"Lantis is alive and well, but as to his location, "He turned to Hikaru and took her hands in his, "I am afraid I cannot tell you, his where abouts must remain secret for his safety and yours." Hikaru frowned as she looked into Clef's eyes. "Please Hikaru, you must promise me that you will not go looking for him. For now he must remain out of sight." Hikaru nodded, promising that her search for the mysterious man would be abandonded...for now. Clef smiled and released her hands. "Thank you, the time will come when you get to see him again, this is my promise to you." Hikaru smiled and left the balcony. She hadn't quite gotten the answer she wanted, but for now it would do. At least she knew that he lived. When Clef heard his office door close he slammed his fist on the stone wall of the balcony.  
  
"Have you discovered what is lerking in the shadows?" Clef asked. A faded form appeared behind him. His tall structure would normally have cast a shadow over Clef, but since he wasn't quite there there was no shadow.  
  
"I have not, but I know that it grows stronger." Clef's brow furrowed.  
  
"It is no use knowing that it only grows stronger, we must find out what it is before it does any damage." The figure nodded and vanished from sight. Clef's eyes continued to look out to the sea. This thing wanted something and was going to use pawns to get that something. The question was: who are the pawns?  
  
***  
  
Fuu and Ferio walked arm in arm through the garden, Fuu's eyes focused on the flowers alone. She had never seen such a variety of plant life, she should have known that, because this was a different world from her own, the plants would be different. Fuu's eyes widened as she spotted a single flower that stuck out among the rest. For some unknown reason this flower lacked companions that were identical to it. Fuu dropped her arm, breaking the link between she and Ferio, and walked over to the flower. Its pale green petals, growing in an intricate patter, glowed in the rising sun. When Fuu approached, kneeling beside it, the flower seemed to thrive under her green and watchful eyes. Fuu tilted her blonde head to one side, her eyes losing focus as she watche the flower dance in the wind.  
  
"Torino Uneru, a castle in the sky where the late Windom dwelled," a heavy voice rang through Fuu's ears.Fuu looked into the sky and spotted a flouting mountain.  
  
"Windom," she echoed softly. Suddenly, she was ripped out her trance. Fuu's green eyes widened for an instant before recognizing the white glove that was on her shoulder. She looked up at Ferio and smiled. "I'm sorry, I was just so taken by this flower, " she apologized. She took the hand that Ferio offered and stood, "Shall we continue?" Ferio smiled and nodded.  
  
"After you my lady." When Fuu had walked past him his smile faded. His gold eyes watched the flower for a moment. There was something strange about it. He would have to ask the Gardner about it first.  
  
"Come on Ferio!" Fuu shouted.   
  
"What a speedy walker," Ferio said under his breath. In the few seconds that Ferio had taken to look at the flower, Fuu had made it half way across the garden. "I'm coming!" Ferio shouted, walking quickly over to his strangly dressed companion. He would one day have to ask her about her strange clothing.   
  
The couple continued their tour of the castle grounds, slowly learning new things about one another. They made it into the entrance hall, Ferio showing Fuu some of the art work that decorated the walls. Suddenly they heard and ear shattering scream. Turning around, ready to fight whatever demon was coming their way, they took fight stance. But they weren't quick enought. The being tackled Fuu, the two fell to the ground in a heap of blue fur.  
  
"FUU!" Ferio shouted, taking his sword from his sheath. But he raised an eyebrow when he heard two female voices laughing.  
  
"Umi please get off of me!" Fuu said, laughing and pushing her friend off of her.  
  
"Oh Fuu! i miss you so much! Where's Hikaru?" Umi asked, straigntenign her hair and clothing. Lafarga approached Ferio and gave a small nod.   
  
"I see you retrieved her," Ferio said with a sigh, relieved that the thing that had attacked Fuu had only been her blue haired friend. Lafarga smiled.  
  
"It was quite an interesting trip. When she starts talking it never seems to stop." Ferio shook his head and smiled.   
  
"Well Clef will be glad to hear that she's all right," Ferio said, watching the girls talk about the past days events. But his visage became serious. Lafarga, noticing this, looked at his friend and prince quizically.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This morning, in the garden, Fuu was attracted to a flower that I have never seen before," Ferio said, waving to the girls as they informed him that they were going to go find Hikaru.   
  
"Seeing strange flowers in the palace isn't all that odd Prince, it is a magical kingdom after all," Lafarga said, clapping a hand down on Ferio's shoulder," but I understand your meaning. I found Umi staring out to the sea before wading out there, right where the currents are the roughest." This caused Ferio's frown to deepen.  
  
"Something seems to be attracting these girls, causing them to faze out and stare into nothing," Lafarga nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should bring this information to the Master Mage, he should understand," Lafarga said, moving his cape to the side so that he was capable of walking with out tripping over it. Ferio nodded and the two began walking towards Clef's courters.   
  
***  
  
Yay, finished...my wrist hurts and I blame you people. It's because ur not R&Ring. That's right. And if you don't start I may die and never finishe this story...gasp..yes I'm that cruel. *laughs maniacally* 


	8. King's Pawn, One Square Forward

Rises from the grave It amazes me that I'm actually going to say it and it be the truth. I know you guys have missed me, and have been waiting for an update for so long...a few months give or take. Well Now I have returned and have brought forth.... My fanfic wrath of DOOM!  
characters dust each other off and charge the author Eep! Gotta go! Hope you enjoy the chapter! runs off 

I don't own Rayearth, I do own the villain because..well their mine. so there :P

Chapter 8 - Kings pawn one square forward

Lafarga and Ferio walked toward the master mage's bedroom. It was there that they hoped to find the answers that they were looking for. It was rare for the mage not to have answers.  
The two came upon the two large oak doors that lead to the Mage's room. Ferio knocked twice before pushing the door open. They, like Hikaru, were greeted by piles of books. Ferio and Lafarga moved cautiously through the room toward the Mage's balcony. Clef was well known for standing there. It was there that the villagers below the castle saw him, and it was where all his comrades knew he went to think.  
"Clef," Ferio said as the two reached the balcony. As expected, Clef was standing at the railing, peering out into nothingness. The mage turned around, his black robes swishing around him like a dark wave.  
"What is it Prince Ferio?" Clef asked. Ferio and Lafarga looked at each other, than Ferio stepped forward.  
"There is something strange happening,"Ferio began,"Fuu and Umi have been seen staring off into space, dreaming about who knows what," Ferio said, confusion in his voice. "It is not how you would normally stare, but as if they were under a spell. When I was with Fuu she just stared at a flower before looking up at the sky. If she had had wings I would have thought she would have flown off into the sky"  
Clef raised an eyebrow, "And what happened to Umi"  
Lafarga nodded, "I was with Umi when it happened to her, however, when her eyes glazed she started moving into the ocean"  
"Girls have been known to enjoy the water"  
"Yes, but to head directly into the most dangerous part of it? She waded towards where all the under currents are," Lafarga responded to the mage. "We are not sure if this anything has happened to Hikaru yet"  
Clef frowned and thought for a moment before saying anything, "I have seen her staring out into the distance. When she first arrived I saw her leaning out one of the windows that faced that volcano." Lafarga and Ferio joined the mage in is frowning. For a long while only the sounds of the wind in the trees could be heard from the balcony. Finally the mage spoke once more. "There is something happening in Cephiro," Clef said to the two men. Ferio and Lafarga knew that something was amiss what they didn't know was that there were people involved, people being used. The information that the two men had brought to the mage seemed to enlighted the lavendar haired man. The strange girls from another land had to be the pawns. There were no other recorded incidents of people staring off into space and almost dying in the process. What the mage wanted to know, other than if it was the girls for sure, was why it was them. They weren't aware of all of Cephiro's secrets.  
"Mage, what is going on in this land?" Ferio asked, grabbing Clef's attention. Clef shook his head and continued with his thoughts before speaking.  
"I fear that the shadow that has been lurking throughout our land is growing stronger," the two men didn't look too surprised. This was to be expected, the prince knew when there was a threat to his land; even if he was not the true prince, "It's not just the power that is growing, but the influence that this shadow seems to have. I believe that this strange being will use pawns to get what it wants until it has shown itself." Clef studied his companions for a moment to see if they had caught on to what the mage was implying.  
"And you think that those pawns are Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru," Ferio said. The mage nodded. Ferio sighed heavily and leaned against the rail of the balcony, saying nothing and bringing silence once more into the conversation.  
"But why would this creature choose these girls?" Lafarga asked. Clef shook his head.  
"Because they are not from this world, they are from Rayearth." Ferio said before the mage could come up with his own solution. Clef nodded in agreement.  
"What we cannot figure out is why they will do as these pawns. So far they are only drifting thought-wise and endangering themselves," Lafarga said scratching his head. This was the thing that scared Clef the most. He had no idea what move the enemy was going to make or what it was willing to do to get what it wants. Even worse, they didn't know what it wanted.  
"For now, I think we can only watch the girls and make sure they are not harmed by anything, including themselves," said the mage. The two men nodded and left the balcony to go find the girls. Clef returned to his post on the balcony, staring out to the sea. His gaze shifted to the volcanic lands, then to the mountain floating in the sky. What was he going to do?

Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru sat in the courtyard, watching Mokona harass the birds in the fountain. The girls laughed as he jumped into the water, his mouth wide open in an attempt to catch one of the flying creatures in his mouth. He only succeeded in getting water all over the place and drenching the girls. Fuu and Hikaru told Umi about all the changes that had occurred in the land of Cephiro and the lives that had been restored.  
"Well explains why Ascot was alive," Umi said, ringing out her blue hair and her sundress. "He still has evil in him. I wish he had been brought back as pure as he had been when he was a child." Fuu and Hikaru nodded in agreement. They knew how much guilt Umi felt when Ascot had died those four years ago. It was probably even harder now, to see him alive. "I'm glad to hear that Lantis is alive, though. We owe him our lives," Umi continued after she had succeeded to rid her dress of the water. Mokona jumped up on the edge of the fountain. His cheeks grew in size, it appeared as though he had succeeded in catching one or two birds. Umi pushed him back into the fountain. He puu-ed and released his prize accidentally. He puu-ed a promise of revenge as he splashed about.  
"Clef told me that he was on a mission of some sort," Hikaru said as she fished the white fur ball out of the fountain. Umi frowned.  
"I thought Cephiro didn't have any more problems after they rebuilt everything," Umi said as she stuck her tongue out at Mokona. Mokona returned the gesture.  
"Well, as they say, without evil there can be no good," Fuu said as she laughed at the two on either side of her.  
"I hope there isn't something evil in this land," Hikaru said, releasing Mokona who jumped into Umi's lap and licked the blue-haired girl's face, "Cephiro and all its people have been through so much already." Her companions nodded in agreement. The girls were silent for a long time, just sitting and dwelling in their own thoughts. "Ah!" Umi screamed, standing up and dumping Mokona on the ground. Hikaru and Fuu looked up at her in surprise. "What are we doing sulking and thinking of bad things? We're in Cephiro! We're on a vacation people! Let's go explore this exotic land"  
Fuu and Hikaru laughed at their friend. She was right of course.  
"Should we leave the castle though?"Fuu asked. Her hand made an upward motion up her nose. Her body was still not used to not having glasses.  
"Clef didn't say we couldn't," Umi said as she made her way out of the garden. "Come on, what bad things could happen in such a beautiful place?" Umi asked as she waved for her friends to follow.  
'A lot could happen.' A deep voice said after the girls had gone. The girls were completely unaware of what was going on outside the land of Cephiro. They had no idea what evil was lurking in the shadows, waiting for their master to give them the signal. The were completely clueless.

The girls wondered through the forest towards the nearest village, Mokona leading the way. The white bunny thing bounced to and fro, puu-ing happily. The girls talked happily about all that had happened. It was just like their meeting back at the Cherry blossom, they were just catching up. "You know what I've been wondering, ever since we got here," Hikaru said as she brushed a branch out of her path. "I meant to ask Clef or Ferio but I forgot, but what about their spirit animals"  
The other girls thought for a moment as they walked. "If you recall," Fuu said, her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to put words together, "Lexus, Ceres, and Windom disappeared when the battle was finished"  
"Yes, but we don't know where they went," Umi replied.  
Fuu shook her head, "I believe they returned to the Earth. Together our Deities were Rayearth itself, and when they had finished protecting it and it was no longer in danger, they returned to that form. Perhaps they are now in a sort of hibernation under the Earth's crest," Fuu said, completing her thoughts. "So you're saying that all the spirits sacrificed their bodies to recreate Cephiro?" Hikaru asked, interpreting what Fuu was saying. The blonde nodded.  
"Cephiro itself had been sacrifice and the only things that remained of that world were the spirit beasts that all the mages controlled." Hikaru felt sad for the spirit beasts that had been left. She hoped that they willingly sacrificed themselves and weren't forced to do things that they didn't want to do.  
The girls continued on, light breaking through the trees as they came close to the village. They walked out of the woods and smiled when they saw the peaceful village in the open field. All the huts surrounded a large pond and a stream that poured into it, probably providing them with a good source of water and food. Nothing stirred within the quiet village. The girls approached and saw that the reason why it was so quiet was because there was no one there. They doubted that the villagers just abandoned their homes. "Hello?" They girls called , "Is anyone here"  
"Maybe their all asleep?" Hikaru said as they drew closer to the houses. All the windows and doors were closed, making it rather hard for the girls to look in to see if anyone was home.  
"Maybe their all out shopping," Umi offered. Fuu and Hikaru gave her a strange look. "What?" She asked with a confused look. "It doesn't look like they have a market, maybe they all shop together." The two girls shook their heads and kept walking. Eventually they reached the center of the village, which was the pond. The water was a beautiful aqua color. It wasn't crystal clear, but it sparkled in the sunlight. "On a day like this I would have thought that the children in the village would be swimming," Fuu said as she stared at the water. Umi sat down on the ground and took off her sandals. "Umi what are you doing?" Hikaru asked in shock. Umi looked up at her, "What? If they're not going to use the water on a day like this we might as well not let it go to waste." Umi said as she tied her hair back and slipped out of her sundress. Surprisingly her bra and underwear looked like a blue bikini. "Oh come on you two, it's not like there's anyone around." Umi said as she dipped her foot into the water. The ripple made it all the way to the other side of the lake. She smiled and jumped in. Hikaru and Fuu laughed as they were splashed with water; however, their smiles disappeared when Umi didn't surface. "Umi?" Hikaru called. They looked over they lack and didn't see any air bubbles. Hikaru kicked off her shoes and prepared to take of her jeans so that she could swim faster.  
"Wait Hikaru!" Fuu said, putting her hand in front of her friend. Hikaru looked at Fuu with confusion. Suddenly a large ball of water flew out from center of the lake, a large rod of water supporting it in the air. In the center of the sphere of water was Umi. She floated in the center, her eyes closed and mouth open.  
"Umi!" Hikaru and Fuu shouted when they saw their friend. The creature that was dangling their friend above the water had not shown itself, but it made it clear that it knew they were there because it hung the sphere above their heads. "Fuu," Hikaru said quickly. Fuu looked at her in confusion, "Hold your hands together. I want you to throw me up there." Hikaru said. Fuu was confused by these instructions but she didnt' hesitate to do so, their friend's life was in danger. Fuu clasped her hands together and held them below her waist. Hikaru stepped into Fuu's open hands. "Now!" At Hikaru's word Fuu put all her strength into throwing her friend in the air. Luckily Hikaru was small and light. With Fuu's effort Hikaru flew into the air. She flipped in the air and struck the rod of water that had a hold on her friend's floating body with her leg with all her strength. The connection was severed and all the water crashed to the ground. Fuu caught Umi's body and Hikaru landed on her feet. Silently she thanked her years of gymnastics and her kendo training. She rushed over to where Umi and Fuu were.  
Fuu was crouched over Umi's body, giving her CPR. After a minute Umi coughed up quite a bit of water, and laughed when all the liquid had cleared her lungs.  
"That was fun," She said with a smile when she saw her friends. "Remind me not to do that again." Hikaru and Fuu smiled, but quickly moved Umi's body away from the water. The creature was definitely not finished with them. In fact, they had angered it quite a bit. Instead of using its extremities the creature decided that it was going to beat them using its entire body. The girls watched with stunned looks as rods of water shot out from the lake and planted themselves around it. The creature lifted the entire body of water and made its way toward them. The demon had been the entire pond. The girls sat in horror as they peered into the creature's body. They now knew what had happened to the villagers. Inside the large bubble of water were over thirty bodies. "Oh my," Fuu stared, her hand to her mouth. They needed to get out of there immediately. They had no means to fight the creature. They didn't have their deities anymore, so they were now powerless against the creature. "We have to save all those people," Hikaru said as she stood. "No Hikaru!" Fuu grabbed Hikaru's arm, "We could barely save Umi and she was in there for only 30 seconds. Who knows how long those villagers have been in there." Fuu's heart throbbed in pain when she saw a tear fall from Hikaru's eye. She had always been the sweetest and most caring of the trio.

'There is something you can do Hikaru.' A familiar deep voice whispered in her ear. What? Hikaru asked herself. She had no weapon to fight the demon.  
'Ah, but you do have a weapon, you have your heart and soul.' The voice said, reading her thoughts. That was right, she did have her heart and soul. She also had her will power. She would not just let those people die when they had so much to live for. Cephiro had just finished its construction, they had to be alive to see it. Hikaru's eyes glazed over for a split second before flames danced in them.

"They will not die," Hikaru said in a monotone voice. She stepped forward, and with the first step Hikaru was on fire, the flames dancing all around her body. Her clothes burned off as she walked toward the creature, but the flames didn't seem to be burning her skin. "You will not take these people's lives!" Hikaru said with more passion. Fuu and Umi watched in awe and fright as they watched their friend scream with fury, and send a stream of fire towards the center of the beast. It howled in pain as the flames pierced its watery shell. The flames broke off and weaved around the bodies of the villagers and struck the heart of the creature. It howled once more before it released all its prisoners and evaporated into the atmosphere. Fuu and Umi watched helplessly as the bodies fell to the ground with dull and heavy thuds. Hikaru stood there for a few more seconds before the flames died and she collapsed. Fuu caught her friend and Umi rushed over to check on the villagers, but before she could reach the nearest person they disappeared. "What the--" Umi stared in shock, touching the place where a little child had just lain. They hadn't just gone invisible, they have vanished completely. "Fuu, the villagers, they're gone"  
"What are you talking about?" Fuu asked, not leaving Hikaru's naked body. She didn't have to leave her spot to see what Umi meant, the houses soon disappeared as well. "What is going on here?" Umi asked in confusion.  
"The enemy has made their first move." Umi and Fuu looked over to the edge of the woods and stared at the tall figure that appeared.  
"Lantis!"

"I have not been able to find the girls anywhere in the castle," Ferio told Lafarga as they met in the empty hall. "What about you?" Lafarga shook his head.  
"I had Presia and her sister looking for them as well," Lafarga added. Ferio smiled.  
"Oh I'm sure they weren't too pleased with that interruption." Lafarga shrugged. "It's not like they have anything better to do. No one has needed any weapons for quite some time." Ferio shook his head and smiled. But the smile fell when he saw Mokona bouncing down the hall, little bubble of fret dancing above his head.  
"Mokona"  
"PUUUUUUPUPUPUPUPUPU!" Mokona screamed as he jumped into Ferio's arms. "What's he puuing about?" Lafarga asked as Ferio tried to call the creature down.  
"I don't know, but he looks very worried." The two men looked at each other before racing down the hall in the direction that Mokona had come from. It had not taken them long before they ran into the main hall. It was there that they were greeted with quite a surprise. Lantis was standing in front of the open doors, Hikaru in his arms, wrapped in his black cloak. Beside him was Fuu holding Umi up. Clef raced down the stairs, his black robes flying about him, a look of concern on his face.  
"Lantis, why are you here?" Clef asked. He paused and looked at the girls. He approached Hikaru first and saw that she was unconscious. He eyes met with Umi's for an instant but returned to Lantis. "what has happened?" Ferio and Lafarga walked over to the group. Lafarga took Umi from Fuu so that she could rest a bit. "The time has come, it doesn't matter whether I'm visible to the enemy or not," Lantis said. "They used her for their first move. Look at her forehead." Lantis said with a nod. Clef moved forward and lifted Hikaru's red bangs out of the way with his hand. A strange mark was glowing red in the center of her forehead.  
"This is not good."

Oo yeah! My wrist hurts...again. I guess this means I'm out of practice. But there are fewer spelling mistakes...and more punctuation ones. What a trade! I hope you all are pleasantly pleased and surprised. :) I hope to have an update soon. Exams are coming up so I get to procrastinate a whole bunch. If any of you are interested in Harry Potter online RPG I have a site that two of my friends and I are running. It takes place during the 70s, when Harry's parents were attending Hogwarts. Here's the link...hope I don't get in trouble hehe: . Ja ne minna-chan!


End file.
